Reasons
by AjAwkwardsauce
Summary: Jade is pregnant and Tori has a idea about how to choose what to do.


**Jade and Tori have just started dating and Jade finds out she's pregnant (like she didn't cheat, she just didn't know before hand) and freaks out over telling Tori. **

**I kind of took liberties with this request. (really I just didn't read it to the end) oh wellz. Enjoy!**

Tori walked into her house and found Jade sitting on her couch.

"Oh, hey, Babe." Tori smiled at her girlfriend. Jade met Tori's eyes and her face was swollen and red from crying.

"What's wrong?" Tori asked dropping her bag and sliding next to Jade.

"Please, please, _please_ don't hate me." Jade grabbed Tori's hands.

"What happened?" Tori asked confused.

"I'm pregnant." Jade said quietly. "Beck got me pregnant before you and I were even dating, I just found out." She sighed. "I understand if you want to break up with me." Tori shook her head.

"No, I – I, gosh, I don't even know what to say." Tori stared at their intertwined fingers. "What are you going to do?" She looked up to Jade. "About the baby, I mean."

"Well, I think I'm going to give him, or her, up for adoption. I can't raise a baby at seventeen. And I could never ask you to give up your life for a mistake I made." Jade rubbed her thumb over Tori's hand.

"I'm sorry." She told her. Tori nodded.

"Are you sure about adoption?" Tori asked.

"Yeah, I mean, I think so, that seems like the best option, right?" She leaned back on the sofa.

"Well, let's think about it. Give me ten reason to keep the baby."

"What?"

"Come on, just give me ten reasons keeping your baby would be a good decision." Tori held up her hand. "I'll start you off." She flicked up her index finger. "They are a part of you." She gestured for her to continue. "Now it's your turn." Jade crossed her arms over her chest.

"Uh – they smell good sometimes. Teaching a child to be a person. Raising someone to be a part of the world. Loving someone unconditionally. Baby clothes. Being a family. Being a better mother than my mother. Watching them grow. Christmas and birthdays. Singing lullabies at nighttime." Tori ticked off a finger with every reason Jade listed.

"Alright, now give me ten reasons to give your child up for adoption." She reset her fingers into fists.

"Baby poop. Financial costs which I don't have the money for. Teaching a child to be a person. Raising someone to be a part of the world. Making lunches and dinners. Helping with homework. Providing care that I don't provide for myself. I have a low tolerance for anger. Uh." She paused. "I can't teach them to ride a bike. I have no patience." She finished off.

"Wait, two of those were from your other list." Tori narrowed her eyes. "Teaching a child to be a person, and raising someone to be a part of the world. Why?" She questioned. Jade laughed.

"Because, those would be great things to do, but also extremely terrifying. Ultimately, I would be responsible for this tiny person. I don't think I can do that." She sighed and covered her face with her hands.

"Alright, well, we are going to keep going on." Tori clapped her hands together to get Jade's attention.

"Ten reasons giving your child up for adoption is a good thing. Go." She ordered.

"They will be given a chance at a good life. Will be cared for. Will be loved. They will receive a good education. They will have a good starting place in life. They will have what they need. They will not have me as a mother. Some couple will have the chance at a family. Uhm…" She hummed and stared around the room. "We will be able to go back to living normally." Tori nodded slowly.

"Okay." She dragged the word out slightly. "Ten reasons adoption is a bad idea?"

"I won't raise my baby. I won't see my baby. I will forever be forfeiting my chance to start a family with this child. I never want them to think they weren't loved. I don't want them to fall in the hands of a bad family. I will miss their first steps. If their first word is mommy it won't be towards me. It already hurts so much to think about. I don't want to give up my baby. I want to be a mommy." She sighed.

"Just not so soon."


End file.
